


a special circumstance

by Sunfl0wer78



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Parent Din Djarin, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, and everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfl0wer78/pseuds/Sunfl0wer78
Summary: Luke was worried. He wasn’t a child kidnapper, he promised. So, to prove it, he invites all his students parents to the temple. Including the Mandalorian.Who happened to be very pretty.-What started as me writing a scene because I was bored became Din and Luke falling in love. Whoops.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 320





	a special circumstance

Luke was nervous.

Now, why in the world would the only Jedi master in the galaxy be nervous? He must be facing a dangerous Sith who threatened the very existence of the Jedi. Naturally.

But, this was not the case. Of course it wasn’t, this is Luke Skywalker we’re talking about. 

Luke looked to the sky for the 13th time in the last 2 minutes, huffing out a breath. Most of the other adults were here already. Luke was only waiting on one, the Mandalorian. 

Why? Cause for some dumbass reason, Luke decided to invite all his students parents to a group dinner, with his family included. For camaraderie. Honestly, Luke was so worried that parents thought he was kidnapping their kids, so he wanted to show that everyone was welcome.

It’s gonna be great. 

100%

And if he’s a little nervous about seeing the Mandalorian again, that was perfectly understandable.

Yep.

If anyone could murder him on sight, it would be him.

And he was pretty.

And with that thought, came the rumbling of a ship touching down next to the others.

Here we go.

The Mandalorian strode down the ramp of his ship, fully armored and armed head to toe. As he stepped off, his helmet swept side to side, surveying the small crowd around the temple. Luke heard a cry from behind him, and saw Grogu take off towards his father.

Seeing the kid, the Mandalorian immediately knelt down, and scooped the child into his arms. Luke was too far away to hear what the man was saying, but he could feel the love he had for his kid. God, it was cute.

And, it was the exact opposite of what he expected. Luke expected a hardened warrior, rarely showing any affection, if at all. But he should’ve known better. He saw the man on the Imperial cruiser. He had only the purest love for his son.

Oh my godddddddddddd he’s nice.

The Mandalorian cradled Grogu in his arm, and paused, not moving any closer to the people gathered.

You’re up, Luke.

“Grogu missed you.” Luke said, making his way over.

Looking down at the child in his arms, the man said softly. “I missed you too, kid.”

Luke smiled at the exchange. “Thank you again for coming, I know Grogu really wanted to see you again. He’s told us all about you.”

The Mandalorian looked up, seemingly in surprise, then shook his head. “With your uh... magic?” 

Luke laughed brightly. “Come on, can I introduce you to my family?” He asked, beaming. Wow, he thought he would’ve made a fool of himself by now.

Nice job Luke, maybe you are a great Jedi master.

Mando nodded after a moment, and followed Luke to the back of the group. 

“Leia, Han, Chewie, this is Grogus father.” The 3 turned to the Jedi and the Mandalorian. Leia smiled, “it’s great to meet you.” She said to him.

Mando nodded, “You as well.” He replied, hesitantly.

“This is my sister, her husband and my friend.” Luke continued.

Han squinted at the Mandalorian, hands on his hips.

“Y’know, I don’t have much luck with Mandalorians,” he said, harshly. Luke winced, and Leia nudged his arm. Mando stared at him. 

“Neither do I.” Mando replied after a moment.

Han’s eyebrows shot up, and laughed. “Alright then, I hope that means you aren’t trying to kill me. Luke’s been going on and on about how handsome-“

Luke quickly shoved him over. “ANYWAY, we’re all very glad you’re here. Let’s go sit down!” Luke quickly made his way to the long table set up and took his seat, Han, Leia and Chewie following closely behind.

Din looked down to Grogu in his arm, his tiny claw gripping his own thumb tightly.

“Who the hell is Luke?

Grogu snorted.

-

Everyone sat together, chatting happily. Luke, with a lot of help, put together a meal for everyone to eat. He really didn’t know how to cook.

The other parents talked to each other and Luke’s crew, however they seemed a little wary of the Mandalorian. Mando seemed content gently talking to his son, and.... not.., eating any .... food. Huh.

He’s just gotta feel comfortable.

Yeah. That’s it.

“The foods good, I promise,” Luke said to the Mandalorian. “Probably because I didn’t make it, thankfully.” He smiled at the man softly, but as he glanced next to him, Grogu was giving him the stink eye.

“Uhh...”

The Mandalorian looked at him. “I’m... sorry. I’m sure the food is great, I don’t mean any offense. My creed prevents me from taking off my helmet in front of others.”

Luke’s jaw dropped. He’s an idiot.

“No! I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

“It’s fine.” 

“Truly, I am. Here, I can set aside some for you.” Luke gathered some food on to a plate, and covered it. He put it in front of the other man. “For later.”

Mando’s helmet remained focused on him. “Thank you,” he said softly. He paused. “What you saw on the cruiser... was a special circumstance.”

Luke nodded. “I understand.” And he did.

-

“Did you know Boba Fett?” Han asked, a little while later. 

“I do,” Mando replied calmly.

“Ha, that guy was a punk ass bitch. Couldn’t even fight a blind- wait. What do you mean do?”

“What do you mean did?”

-

Leia watched her brother as the group ate. Luke was holding his fork, keeping it hovered above his plate. His gaze remained fixed on their new guest, the Mandalorian. 

Luke had told them about the warrior when he first found Grogu. He had been protecting the child, but Luke didn’t know much else about the man at the time. Only that he had nice eyes.

As days passed, Grogu showed them about his protector, and they learned he was so much more than that. He was his father. He loved his child with everything he had, he did everything for him. And he loved so selflessly, when it came time to give Grogu away, he did. The Mandalorian, facing heartbreak, did what he thought was best for his son, and let him go. Grogu adored him. 

And Luke? Luke was amazed. Amazed at this man who anyone would believe was hardened and cold, but was softer and kinder than anyone he has ever known. He gushed over him, telling his sister of the heart this Mandalorian possesses, how he wants to really meet him.

And now he was here. Luke watched Mando interact with the child, a soft smile on the Jedi’s face, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Leia smirked and looked away. He may not know it yet, but Luke was falling in love.

-

Din followed the Jedi down the hallway, Grogu tucked in the crook of his arm. The Jedi’s cloak flowed gently behind him. The man had a very imposing form, the memory of him cutting down the dark troopers lingering in the back of his mind.

And yet, when Din stepped off his new ship, the first thing he noticed about the man was his smile. He was bright. For a talented sorcerer, he seemed just like an optimistic boy. It was an odd contradiction to the Jedi who took his son.

Hm.

And Grogu liked him, so Din trusted him.

How unfortunate that he had to leave.

He wouldn’t compromise Grogu’s training. 

Even if he felt empty without his son in his arms.

The Jedi came to a door and opened it, gesturing for Din to enter. Stepping into the room, he took in the basic furniture, the bed, dresser, and desk. Seemed like a lot...

“You can stay here as long as you want, you’re always welcome.”

Din paused. What?

“...I can stay?”

“Of course.”

Din looked at the child in his arm, Grogu gripping his thumb. His ears were raised, and a bright smile graced his face.

“Huh.”

So he stayed.

-

Not forever, of course, but he visited constantly. He couldn’t stay away.

And he did finally learn Luke’s name. 

-

“LUKE! Get your ass over here, this kid is trying to eat Chewie.”

Luke groaned and stumbled over to Han and Chewbacca.

“Grogu, no eating Chewie.”

The child gave him a look.

“No.”

His mouth slowly opened.

“NO.”

It was then a certain Mandalorian entered the room. His helmet turned to look at them, and he began to walk over.

“There we go Luke, I don’t have to watch you fail anymore.” Han stated.

Luke frowned. Rude.

“Hey kid, don’t eat the Wookiee. He’s a friend.” Mando said calmly, approaching the group. 

Grogu immediately closed his mouth and cooed, tiny arms reaching for his father.

Oh come on. 

“I had it covered.” Luke said. Mando looked to him.

“I know you did,” He said softly. “Luke.”

Luke beamed, his face erupting bright red.

-

Luke sought out Mando’s presence whenever he was here, without even thinking about it. He just... wanted to be next to him.

Luke walked into the dining hall for breakfast, slipping into the seat that always seemed to be open next to Mando.

“Good morning,” Luke said to him with a smile.

Mando nodded. “Good morning, Luke.” Grogu sat in his lap, snuggling up against his fathers chestplate.

Mando watched the kid fondly. “Come on buddy, you have breakfast to eat.” With a tiny grumble, Grogu sat up. Luckily, he brightened after finally seeing his food and dug in.

Mando watched his kid eat lovingly. The Mandalorian was so... soft. 

-

The Mandalorian knelt over the Jedi, pinning the man to the floor.

Luke breathed heavily. “How did you do that?” He asked incredulously.

Mando chuckled, releasing Luke from his grip. The two had decided to spar in the morning, when Luke had spare time from training and the Mandalorian wasn’t busy. Grogu watched from sidelines, cheering them on. But Luke knew the gremlin wanted  
Mando to win. Booooo.

Mando had won. He won. He beat a Jedi Master. How. 

Mando had used his armor as a weapon, surprising Luke when he brought up his arm to block his lightsaber, deflecting hit after hit. Even when Luke had him overpowered, Mando didn’t stop. He was skilled with his spear, after a while he performed a masterful flick sending Luke’s saber flying. Luke tried to grab it back with the force, but Mando had kicked it away suddenly, using Luke’s surprise to sweep his legs out from under him, pinning him to the floor.

It was a long fight, but somehow this man beat him.

Luke was impressed.

“That was incredible Mando.” Luke continued, still sprawled on the ground. Mando had stood up (unfortunately) and held out his hand.

Blushing, Luke took the Mandalorian’s hand and tried to hide his flustered face. Grogu was giggling from the side, clapping for his dad. Mando strode over to him, stroking his tiny head.

Luke shook his head, trying to fling his sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Did you even break a sweat?”

“Luke, you are a Jedi Master. I’m exhausted. Sweat is dripping in my eyes.”

Luke laughed. “That must be annoying.”

To illustrate his point, Mando’s helmet started jerking around slightly, presumably trying to get the sweat away. He sighed.

Luke giggled, giggled, and gave him an apologetic look. “I don’t know if we can spar in front of the other students. If they see me lose they may never listen to me again.”

“You act like they listen to you in the first place.”

Luke gasped. “Hey- these kids adore me-“

Mando chuckled. He needs to stop doing that it’s very attractive-

“I know. I’m kidding. You’re an amazing teacher Luke.” 

Luke just about died.

He may have an teeny tiny crush, on the Mandalorian.

-

Teeny tiny Grogu’s butt.

-

Din walked the streets of some backwater planet. He had heard a rumor of a Mandalorian covert here, but there was nothing. 

There never was.

He sighed, glancing at the stalls lining the street. Lots of food, tools, supplies.... he stopped.

A stuffed womp rat sat innocently on a shelf.

Hm.

He strode to the stall. The man startled at the fully armed warrior trekking towards him.

He should probably try to look less threatening.

He slowed his pace, and approached him cautiously.

“How much for the toy?” He asked, gentle tone roughened by his modulator. Damn.

“The- the toy?”

Din nodded.

“Um... 10 credits? Sir.”

Din reached into his pouch, pulling out the money. But, something else caught his eye. A pendant. Metal wires twisted to form the binary suns of Tatooine, strung on a thin black cord.

Hm.

A week later, Din arrived back at the temple. Hugging Grogu again, he felt the tension ease from his shoulders. He smiled for the first time since he left.

He tipped up his helmet slightly, and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. Grogu giggled, tiny claws patting his face. 

“Here kid, I brought you something.” Din reached in his bag, pulling out the stuffed womp rat. Grogu laughed, and immediately took the toy in his arms, hugging it tightly and pressing his face against it. Din chuckled. He glanced up, and saw Luke walking towards him.

“Looks like he likes it,” Luke said. Din nodded, and bit his lip.

“I... uh... I brought you something too.”

Luke looked at him. “You did?”

“It... made me think of you.”

Din reached into his bag again, this time pulling out the pendant. He handed it to Luke, looking down at his feet.

Luke took it gently. His mouth parted slightly. “This is... this is beautiful. Thank you.” He took the necklace, wrapped it around his neck, and smiled.

“I love it.”

Din could have cried.

-

“So uh... about Boba Fett...” Han brought up cautiously.

Din didn’t move. “What about him?

“He still kicking?”

“Since the last I spoke to him, yes.”

“And uh... when was that?”

“Yesterday.”

“Dank farrik.”

-

“So... how are you?” Cara asked, her holo small, but still giving her friend a knowing look.

“Fine,” Din replied, sitting in the cockpit of his new ship. It was no Razor Crest, by any means. It was old, and had no feeling of home. Not yet, at least.

At least it could fly.

Cara called frequently, wanting to keep in touch. Din had never had a friend who wanted to know how he was doing before her. It was nice.

“The kid is happy here,” He continued.

Cara hummed. “And you? Are you happy?”

Din blinked. He thought back to all the moments with his son here, the happy times when he had a full grin on his face, a light feeling in his chest. Laughing more than he had in years. His son, giggling along with him.

And, he thought of Luke. His bright smile, his laugh, his hope. The small moments they shared together, the more he learned about him the more he never wanted to leave. The more he wanted Luke to learn about him too.

“I... am.”

Cara grinned. “I’m glad. You deserve it.”

Din looked down. No, he didn’t. But Grogu did.

“I have sources y’know,” Cara continued. “I know about you and a certain someone.”

Din raised his eyebrows, not that she could see. “What are you talking about?”

She smirked. “Oh nothing really... just you and the golden boy of the New Republic.”

Din froze.

She barked a laugh. “You should see your face, priceless. Anyway, you should totally go for it.”

Din sighed. Damn it. 

“How did you know?”

“You’ve been talking about him for weeks. Your definition of talking, that is. Plus, Senator Organa asked me about it. She’s trying to get you two together.”

Din shook his head. “I can’t. I couldn’t... ask that of him. Being a Jedi, he can’t have attachments. I would never put that on him, choosing between his creed and... and me.”

Cara’s eyes softened.

“He doesn’t like me like that anyway, it doesn’t matter.” Din said, bitterly.

“It does matter. But.. I get it. You two happen to have very similar, yet vastly different creeds, it’s tough. But don’t give up, okay? You never know what he’s feeling. And he likes you, dumbass. Obviously.”

Din clenched his jaw, and sighed. No, Luke couldn’t feel the same way. But he took her words to heart. “Thank you, Cara.” He said.

She smiled. “Anytime.”

-

Mando was away, and Luke missed him.

Luke walked along a path far from the temple. The sun was rising over the rocky ridges, shining beams onto the forest floor. Birds sang, flowers swayed in the wind.

And all Luke wanted was to share this view with the Mandalorian.

-

“Grogu wants a jet pack,” Luke said.

“I already said no, kid. It’s too big, you’ll get hurt.” Mando said, kneeling down to his son.

Grogu huffed. Luke stifled a laugh. Mando could always understand the child, force or not. It was beautiful, really.

Mando gave the kid a mischievous look. “I can give you a ride, though.” Grogu beamed, happiness echoing into the force. He reached his tiny hands up. Mando took him in his arms, and gripped him tightly. Standing up, he reached for his vambrace. Grogu’s hand took its normal place, wrapped around his fathers thumb.

“Hang on kid.” Mando said. He took a step back, gave Luke a nod, and shot into the dark night.

Luke laughed, watching the pair fly through the sky, looking as if they were touching the stars. He could hear the child’s laugh as they flew, giggling as Mando shot back and forth.

After a few minutes, the Mandalorian returned to the ground, landing gracefully beside the Jedi. Grogu was giggling, hand having never left his fathers. Soon, however, his laughs were interrupted by yawns. The audacity.

“Alright,” Mando said softly. “Guess it’s time for bed buddy.”

The Mandalorian went to take his son inside. Luke remained out, staring into the sky, feeling like the hopeful boy from Tatooine. 

The stars were bright, a contradiction to the inky black of the sky. 

He sighed, longingly.

He felt a weight settle beside him. Butterflies erupted in Luke’s chest.

“Grogu fell right asleep,” the Mandalorian said. Luke looked to him. The dark sky reflected on the shine of his armor, it’s darkness creating shapes over his helmet. Yet, the light of the stars shone, sparking brilliant light that shone over his beskar. Luke couldn’t look away.

“I had always dreamed of touching the stars,” Luke said, suddenly, eyes still fixed on the man beside him. “Anything to get off Tatooine, really, but the stars, and the sky? They were always calling.” He toyed with the pendant around his neck.

Mando hummed thoughtfully.

“Though,” Luke continued. “I always imagined a ship. Not a jet pack.”

The Mandalorian chuckled, and the pair fell silent.

After a moment, Mando spoke. “Would you like to try?”

Luke paused. “What do you mean?” He knew his question wasn’t important. He would agree to anything the Mandalorian asked.

“With the jet pack, I mean. It’s no ship but-“ 

Yes yes yes yes yes 

“Yes,” Luke said, grinning.

Mando stood up alongside Luke, and the two embraced in almost a hug. Mando held one hand on his back, almost on his neck, the other gripping his arm. Luke could feel the thick leather of Mando’s gloves through his black tunic, goosebumps erupting over his body. Luke’s held Mando’s shoulders tightly, relishing in any warmth he could feel.

“Hold on,” The Mandalorian whispered. Luke nodded, giddy. Mando gave him one last look, and activated his jet pack.

Luke gasped as their bodies shot up from the ground, his legs tangling with the Mandalorian’s. 

The wind rippled Luke’s hair. He felt weightless, and held on to the other man tighter. Mando held him, his arms strong.

Luke could see the colors of the sky move and change as they flew higher, the stars dancing around them like they were the only ones in the universe.

And yet...

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the visor a few inches away from him.

Light, and colors moved and rippled across Mando’s helmet, creating a masterpiece before him. Luke stared at him, mouth parted, as he looked deeply into his visor.

Mando’s fingers brushed over his neck softly. Luke felt the warmth through his gloves, and smiled at him. Luke let out a breathless laugh, and rested his forehead against his helmet. 

Luke felt Mando stiffen. Then, he let out a choked breath, holding Luke’s neck strongly. Luke felt something enter the force, an emotion so strong it almost brought tears to the Jedi’s eyes. 

Eventually, they returned to solid ground. Luke was breathless, keeping his arms wrapped around the Mandalorian. 

Mando was steady, a sturdy force that wouldn’t let him go.

Luke sighed. “That was... incredible, Mando,” He said, eyes never leaving the others visor.

Mando’s fingers brushed his neck again, softer than he could even imagine.

“Din,” he whispered. Luke froze. It couldn’t be-

“My name is Din.”

Luke stared at him, his smile growing by the second. 

“Din,” he breathed out. “Thank you.”

-

Leia felt it. Joy erupted into the force, and stayed there. She felt Luke’s happiness cascade through him. She shook her head. 

That brother of hers, and his Mandalorian.

-

“I told him my name.”

Cara raised her eyebrows, mouth agape. 

“Wow,” she said from her office in Nevarro, comming to her friends new ship. “You really care about him, don’t you.”

“...I do,” He whispered.

She nodded. Her friend, and his Jedi. Huh.

-

Din Djarin.

Din couldn’t believe it. He told Luke his name.

Anytime Luke and Din were alone, or just with Grogu, Luke used it. As much as possible.

“Hey, Din.”

“Din, come over here!”

“Of course, Din Djarin...”

“Grogu wants you, Din.”

And every time, Din felt as emotional as the first. He hadn’t heard the name in decades. It was... overwhelming. But he loved it. Din loved it. 

-

“Are you two together yet?” Han asked, a few days later. He sat next to Luke watching Ben and Grogu play in the garden. The Mandalorian was with them, letting the two kids climb and cling on to him.

Luke watched the group with rosy cheeks and a smile. But with Han’s question he sputtered.

“No! No, it’s not like that.”

Han just stared at him.

Luke sighed.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yep.”

Thanks Han. Thanks for that.

“He doesn’t like me like that.” Luke continued.

Han glared at him. “He definitely does. I can see his heart eyes from miles away, even under that bucket.”

Ughhhhhhhhh.

“I really hope you’re right.”

-

Din kicked his ass just about every time they sparred. Luke should be embarrassed.

But, he was a little too distracted to care.

Din’s really pretty, okay? Obviously. 

Din laid beside him after a long fight, the two of them breathing heavily. Luke sighed, and turned his head to gaze at the Mandalorian. Din’s helmet turned to look back.

“Hey,” Luke whispered.

“Hi,” Din replied after a moment.

Din’s hand laid palm up beside Lukes. 

Right there. 

Right.

There.

Screw it.

Luke reached out and took it, gently intertwining their fingers. Din froze. And then, relaxed. He tightened his grip on Luke’s hand, and exhaled a shaky breath.

The two laid there until night fell, a thousand words held in their hands.

-

“Is Boba Fett going to kill me?

Din paused. Han stood in front of him, eyes wide.

He had no fucking clue. 

But.... he did like drama.

“Yep.”

-

“Mr Mando! Why do you have so much armor?”

“Is it true you got eaten by a dragon?”

“You killed a mud horn?”

“You fist fought a TIE fighter?

“You’re a king!?”

Luke laughed at his students antics. Din sat cross legged in the center of the floor, answering every question they asked him.

Luke shook his head, and went to step aside.

Wait.

King!?

-

Din sat in Grogus room, listening to him babble. Din nodded along, interjecting when needed. 

“Is meditating any fun?” Din asked. “Looks kinda boring if you ask me.” 

Grogu squinted and shook his head, diving into another spiel. Din laughed when he finished. 

“That’s what I thought, you’d rather be eating, huh?” 

Grogu grinned and patted his chin. They did this constantly, with Din just sitting and enjoying his son’s presence and Grogu telling Din all about his day. When alone, Din removed his helmet, which Grogu loved. Their clan of two loved each other with everything they had, and simply enjoyed being with one another. 

Din gently caressed the child’s ears, listening to his soft coos. 

“You know,” Din began softly. “A home is something I’m not too familiar with it.” He paused, unused to expressing himself so honestly. “Aq Vetina, the Razor Crest, you? It’s all I’ve had, the only homes I know. But... I think I feel safer here than I’ve had in a long time.”

Grogu cooed, and pressed his face to his fathers neck. Din rubbed his hand along the child’s back, and exhaled.

“You like Luke, right?” He said, after awhile.

Grogu looked at him, giving him the same steady look Din gave him when misbehaving.

“Yeah, yeah, who doesn’t,” Din muttered. “Do you.. does he.. do you think he... likes me?”

Grogu snorted, and gave him another look. Obviously, dad. Din pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, quickly reopening them.

“I... care about him,” he said. “But I’m scared. I’m so scared.” Din looked down at his hands, feeling his fears racing through his mind. He couldn’t lose this, any of this. Being here, with Grogu, with Luke. Smiling, laughing more than he has in decades. He wouldn’t screw this up, he couldn’t-

Grogu stood quickly, and climbed up Din’s cuirass. He placed his hands on Din’s cheeks, and stared him directly in the eyes.

Din looked back at for a minute, and sighed. His mind began to relax. “I’m being dumb, aren’t I?”

Grogu nodded.

Din laughed, choked, and wrapped the child in his arms. “Thanks kid, sorry to put this on you.”

Grogu cooed, and patted his chin once again.

-

“Leia, I think he’s a king.”

Leia sighed, watching her brother fidget. 

“All the kids are talking about it, Grogu told them something I need to figure out what.”

Rolling her eyes, Leia returned her focus to her book. Seriously, Luke was always stressing about the Mandalorian, this wasn’t new. 

“They are convinced he’s royalty, but we would know if he ruled a planet, right?”

Internally groaning, Leia looked up, staring the Jedi in the eye.

“Luke. Just ask him.”

-

“Are you a king?”

“Unfortunately.”

WHAT?

“Well, technically not yet, I think. I just have the right to lay claim to the throne. And it’s Mand’alor, not king.”

HUH?

Luke gaped at him, staring him down. Luke had approached him after he finished teaching for the day, finding him by his ship. Din fidgeted, picking at his gloves. 

“So... um... how did this happen?” Seriously. Luke had to go and crush on the freaking Mand’alor. He was screwed. So so screwed.

“I won the darksaber in combat from Moff Gideon. Whoever has it can claim the throne.” Din answered. “I didn’t know what it meant. I was just trying to save the kid. And I...” Din paused, collecting his thoughts. 

“I don’t want it. I can’t lead, I’m not meant to have it. The only reason I was fighting him was for Grogu, and I would do it again. I would do it all again. But... I can’t be the Mand’alor. I’m a bounty hunter. A killer. It’s my fault my coverts gone. My people... they deserve someone better.” Din stopped, taking a deep breath. 

Luke stared at him. No. No no that wasn’t true. “Din. I promise you, there is no one better to lead than you. If anyone could bring your people together, it’s you. But if you don’t want to, don’t. You deserve to decide what you want to do.” 

Din looked down, hands clenching in the air. Luke could feel his anxiety come off in waves, bleeding into the force. 

“And,” Luke said, with a burst of confidence. “I’ll be there with you no matter what.”

Din let out a shaky breath. 

Luke paused, and with purposeful steps he strode in front of Din. Without letting himself think about it, he took the Mandalorian in his arms, trying to convey the love he felt for him. Din hesitated, almost flinching away. But, he slowly lifted his arms and held Luke softly.

“It’s not your fault Din. About your covert.” Luke whispered.

“It is.” He replied, bitterly, the modulator in his helmet roughening his already intense voice. 

Luke shook his head, vehemently. “No. It isn’t. Grogu showed me. You didn’t ask for their help. It was their choice.” He felt Din’s gloved fingers clench his cloak tighter.

“You don’t have to blame yourself Din.” 

Din dropped his helmet to Luke’s shoulder. He shuddered. “I turned him in,” He whispered, ashamed. “It’s my fault. Grogu- I turned him in. To imps. I turned him away- how could I-“ Din’s words spilled out, kept in him for too long. His breaths quickened, hands clenching the soft fabric on Luke’s shoulders. 

“Din,” Luke said. The Mandalorian took a deep breath. “Grogu has never blamed you for that. Never. You went back for him.” Luke leaned back, placing a hand on the ridge of his helmet where his jaw line is, and lifted Din’s head so he was staring directly into his visor. 

“You can forgive yourself.”

Din’s hand softly held the back of Luke’s neck, holding him like he was his only support in the galaxy. His helmet leaned forward, resting against Luke’s forehead once again. Luke saw tears slipping out from under his mask, falling into his cloak.

They stayed there, holding each other, until finally, Din started to forgive.

-

“My father was Darth Vader.”

“...okay.”

Luke whipped his head around to the Mandalorian sitting beside him. They were outside, simply watching the sky together. Grogu played in front of them, trying to eat whatever he could find.

“Really. That’s it?” He asked, blue eyes wide with surprise.

“Um... yes.”

“You don’t see any issue with that?”

“... Should I?”

Luke squinted at him. Din stared back.

“Who’s Darth Vader again?”

Luke bursted out laughing.

-

“Dad!”

Anakin startled. Since when does Luke call him dad? But that thought left as quickly as it came, and he only thought of the joy it brought him.

“Luke, what is it?” He asked. He had just appeared to him to check in, honestly he was just bored and wanted to see his son.

“I need advice,” Luke replied.

Anakin beamed. “Anything, what do you need?” His son was asking his advice oh my goddddd.

“I think I’m in love.”

Well. That was definitely not what he was expecting. But hell fucking yeah get it Luke.

“Really? That’s great Luke.”

Luke looked nervously at his father. “Do you... is that... okay?”

Anakin thought for a moment. “Of course that’s okay. You’re the Jedi now. You get to decide what you want to do.”

Luke nodded, turning his head down. “Okay,” he began. “What I really need your help with.... how do I tell him?”

Anakin hesitated. Huh. Good question.

“I can’t screw this up,” Luke whispered.

“Luke,” Anakin said. “From what I’ve seen, this Mandalorian hangs on to every word you say. You could be talking about dirt and he would listen to it like gospel. Whatever you say to him... as long as it’s coming from you? It’ll be okay.”

Luke stared at his father, wringing his hands together. He let out a choked breath.

“Thank you,” he said. “I just really, really care about him Dad.”

Anakin smiled. “I know. I felt the same way about your mother. Just... don’t talk to him about sand.”

Luke raised an eyebrow.

“I know,” Anakin sighed. “Not very smooth... somehow Obi-Wan found out that was how I flirted with your mother and I still haven’t heard the end of it.”

Luke laughed. “Alright... I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Dad.”

Anakin beamed. How did his son turn out so great.

-

“Ask him out.”

“No.”

“Come on, just ask him.”

“No.”

“I agree, please ask him.”

Din groaned, burying his head in his arms. He sat in Cara’s home in Nevarro, Greef and Cara sitting across from him. 

He had come back to visit, he missed his friends. And he knew Grogu was in good hands with Luke. Amazing hands.

But now, he was definitely regretting coming.

“I don’t see the issue here,” Greef said. “You like him, so ask him. No stress.”

Din looked up. “Yes, stress. There would be lots of stress.” He said roughly.

Cara rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine stress. But wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Din sighed. “Why do you two care so much?”

“You deserve happiness.”

Din paused. That was a lot more heartfelt than what he was expecting from his best friend.

“And you two would be extremely cute,” she continued. Din rolled his eyes. Jeez. His friend loved to meddle in his life. Before the kid, he didn’t have anyone who cared about how he was feeling. It was... strange. Yet, nice.

“You both obviously like each other Mando!” Greef said.

Din sighed. “I don’t even know where I would start-“

“We can help!” Cara said. “Here, I’ll be Luke. Practice on me.” He stared at her, incredulous. 

“I’m not doing that.” Din said, deadpan.

“That’s ridiculous Dune, here I’ll be Luke.” Greef said. 

“Wait!” Cara interjected. “You be Luke, I’m Din.” Din groaned.

“I don’t know if you’re cool enough to be Din.”

Cara smacked Greef’s arm. “Just do it, come on.”

Ridiculous. This was ridiculous.

Greef cleared his throat. “Oh hello my dearest,” he said, pitching his voice higher.

“That’s not what Luke sounds like.” Din said.

“Well how am I supposed to know! Now hush!” 

“Hello,” Cara said, roughening her voice. Din groaned again. He most definitely did not sound like that. 

“Marry me.” Cara said.

Greef smacked her upside the head. “He would never say that, try again. This time with flair.” 

Din could kill them.

Cara snickered. “Alright alright, I got it.” She sat up straighter, clearing her throat. “Luke. I truly care about you.”

“Oh, why thank you, Din,” Greef said. “I care about you too.”

“And you’re super hot... I love you.”

“Ah, Din, I love you too!”

“Muah muah muah, then you make out and live happily ever after. The end.” Cara finished triumphantly, and her and Greef turned to their friend with a smile.

Din just stared at them. “That’s not going to happen,” he said.

“Well I know kissing is a stretch, but I’m sure you can make it work,” Cara said. 

Oh yeah. About that.

“Actually... I... uh...” Din hesitated. This wasn’t gonna be good.

Cara eyes widened. “What? What is it?”

“I may have already kissed him.”

“WHAT!?” She and Greef yelled simultaneously.

“Twice.”

“Oh my god, you’re kidding,” Cara said, incredulous.

“I don’t think he knows, though,” Din said. “They were keldabe kisses, how Mandalorian’s do it. It’s not very obvious, it’s really just a very soft head butt.”

“You have to tell him,” Greef said. “That’s very romantic.”

Din sighed. “How the hell am I gonna do that?” He asked.

Greef looked at Cara. She shrugged. “Wing it?” She said. Din gave her a deadly look. He really hoped his helmet got the message across.

“Look, honestly, I’m bantha shit at this stuff. Last time I successfully got together with a girl I ran 3 days later,” Cara said. “But... I don’t think you’re like that. Luke isn’t either. You two seem, so right for each other. You deserve to at least try.”

Greef nodded, placing his hand on the Mandalorian’s pauldron. “Din. It’s okay to want something for yourself.”

Din clenched his eyes shut. 

“Doesn’t hurt to ask, man,” Cara said. “Just... think about it.”

-

Din arrived back to the temple a few days later. Luke was terrified. He really, wanted to tell him. He had to. 

Luke sighed, turning over in his bed. Tomorrow. He would tell him tomorrow. If only he could get to sleep-

Luke groaned and sat up. This was ridiculous. He got up from his bed and left his room, wandering towards the kitchen. Luckily, all of his students loved their sleep, so no one should be up at this time. 

Just as he was about to enter, he paused. He felt something. 

Dank Farrick.

It was Din.

He should just turn around now, make it easier. He did not want to talk to him now.

Except. 

He kind of did.

Luke peered into the kitchen, and saw a mess of brown curly hair.

He gasped and turned away. Shit shit shit. He heard fumbling and whispered curses, then the hiss of a helmet.

“Luke?”

Shit.

He peered back into the kitchen, seeing Din, with his helmet back in place, along with full armor.

“I’m sorry,” Luke said. “I didn’t see anything.” Din stared at him, then after a moment he spoke.

“It’s... alright.”

Sighing in relief, Luke sat down across from him.

“I really am sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be awake,” Luke said.

“I know,” Din replied softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Luke smiled, and fidgeted with his glove. Butterflies flew in his stomach.

“Luke?” Din asked. “Are you okay?”

Din. Always caring about everyone. Of course he would notice Luke’s nerves.

“Yeah,” Luke said. “I’m just... thinking.”

Din looked at him for a moment, then stood up, pushing back his chair.

He held out his hand.

And Luke took it.

Din led him through the temple, leading him outside, and brought him into the woods. They trekked, hand in hand, until they came to an open clearing. The trees parted, circling an open meadow with hundreds of flowers blooming under the night sky.

Luke sighed, content, and sat down with a smile. Din sat beside him, hand still intertwined with Luke’s.

“Grogu likes it here,” Din said, softly. “I do too, it’s... calm.”

Luke nodded, looking around, before gazing at the Mandalorian. “I know what you mean.”

Din let out a breath, and tightened his grip on Luke’s. 

Butterflies. 

Do it. 

Now or never.

He took a deep breath.

“What’s your opinion on sand?”

“Marry me?”

They spoke simultaneously. And stared at each other. Luke busted out laughing, Din dropped his head to his other hand, letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry-.” Din said.

“No!” Luke said, giggling. “I think we both took some crummy advice.”

Din nodded. “...sand?” Luke could hear the smile in his gruff voice.

Luke snorted. “I don’t even know, but it worked for my dad, I guess.” He thought for a moment. “Marriage?” He couldn’t believe how appealing the idea was. 

Din shook his head. “Advice from a very blunt friend.”

Luke hummed, nervous again. “So... does that mean...?”

Din turned to look at him, and took his hand away from Luke’s.

Before Luke mourn its loss, both of Din’s hands reached up to his helmet. Luke’s eyes widened, and with a hiss, the Mandalorian took off his helmet.

His brown curls fell onto his forehead. His scruff was patchy and endearing around his strong jaw, his mustache framing his soft lips. And his eyes... brown and soft. Another contradiction to this fearsome Mandalorian.

Luke stared, taking in the face of the man he’s fallen in love with. 

“Din...” Luke whispered. 

“This is what it means,” Din whispered back, moving his head closer, closer. His eyes flickered to Luke’s lips. Luke felt a gloved hand cradle the back of his neck. And gently, Din pulled him in, softly pressing their lips together.

Luke gasped into his mouth, and then, kissed him back. He moved his hand to tangle in Din’s hair, resting his other hand on his strong arm. Luke’s heart erupted with joy.

Moments passed, and Din pulled away, resting his forehead against Luke’s, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Was that okay?” He asked, hesitant.

Luke responded by pulling him in again, kissing him like he was the only man in the world.

They broke apart to breathe, and Luke beamed, caressing Din’s cheek softly with his palm. Din tensed, then leaned his head into his hand.

“I think I might love you,” Din whispered, eyes squeezed shut, holding Luke’s hand as it rested against his cheek.

Luke smiled.

“I think I love you too.”

Luke felt wet tears slide onto his hand, and he saw Din’s eyes were open and shimmering with tears. Luke blinked, and realized his were too. He laughed breathily, and leaned his forehead to Din’s once again.

“Does this... mean something?” He asked after a moment.

Din smiled softly. “Keldabe. Head butt. It’s how Mandalorians kiss.” He replied softly.

“I love it,” Luke said. 

Din beamed, the lines in his face turning to one of joy. Luke prayed he would be able to see him like this more often. But... it was whatever Din was comfortable with. Luke would be happy no matter what.

Luke ran his fingers through Din’s hair. Din sighed contently. 

“You have very nice eyes,” Luke said. Din chuckled. Luke paused. “Will I be able to see your face again?” He asked.

Din brought his hand to Luke’s jaw. “Yeah,” he said gently. “You can see my face again.”

He brought his lips to graze against Luke’s. “Special circumstance” Din whispered. 

“And that is?”

“That I love you.”

-

Leia felt it. The moment they told each other. She had never felt such pure happiness in the force before.

Grogu knew immediately. He felt his buir’s joy. His father deserved everything. He loved him. A lot. And Grogu was overjoyed Luke loved him too.

Han found out when he woke up that morning. He had walked outside, and saw Luke and the Mandalorian holding hands, watching the sunrise. Saps. Han watched it too.

Later that day, Din told Cara. He told Grogu first thing, of course, but somehow he could tell his son already knew. When Luke went off for training, Din immediately went to his ship to comm his best friend. She screamed. She yelled for Greef. He screamed. They were so happy. Din loved them.

The students knew pretty quickly. They practically tackled Luke that morning to congratulate him, and wondered why he didn’t tell Din sooner. 

Boba Fett and Fennec heard from Cara. They immediately called to congratulate. And Boba Fett left a threatening message that now of course Din had to tell Han. Great.

Anakin knew immediately as well. He did a little dance and told Luke he couldn’t wait to meet Din officially. Luke told him his advice worked. The sand one. Anakin was shocked, and now extremely excited to gloat to Obi-Wan. Sucker.

Din and Luke were happy. So so happy.

They sat hand in hand in the meadow, Grogu in Din’s lap, helmet resting on the ground. Luke gently rubbed his thumb along Din’s gloved hand, and Din gazed at his family softly.

A Mandalorian and a Jedi.

Who would have thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoyed! Honestly it started with me writing because my internet went out, and I just kept going. It definitely escalated lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
